Naruto The Devil Bringer
by Lesley Asmodeus
Summary: Naruto seorang ninja yang telah tewas saat pertarungan terakhir melawan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di lembah akhir diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama untuk membuat perdamaian didimensi yang lain sebagai seorang devil bringer
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Devil Bringer

By Lesley Asmodeus

Naruto X High School DXD

Summary: Naruto seorang ninja yang telah tewas saat pertarungan terakhir melawan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di lembah akhir diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama untuk membuat perdamaian didimensi yang lain sebagai seorang devil bringer

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DISCLAIMER HIGH SCHOOL DXD : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Naruto x rias x akeno**

 **Kazuki ( OC ) x sona**

 **RATED : M**

 **NARUTO SEBAGAI HALF DEVIL,OTHER CHARA,OUT CHARA,TYPO BERTEBARAN,CARACTER DARI ANIME LAIN,harem (mungkin).**

 **LET'S ROCK!**

 **CHAPTER 1 : BANGKIT DENGAN KEKUATAN BARU DAN PARTNER BARU**

Di sebuah air terjun yang awalnya indah sekarang menjadi hancur, terlihat dua pemuda yang di ambang kemattian, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut reven. "Hey sasuke sepertinya kita akan mati sekarang" ucap pemuda berambut pirang pada sahabatnya yang berambut reven "Hn kau saja yang mati naruto aku belum mau mati"ucap yang pemuda berambut reven yang bernama sasuke "Apa maksudmu sasuke kita sama sama sekarat kan?" ucap pemuda ppirang yang bernama naruto "maaf saja tapi aku punya bantuan" ucap sasuke. Kemudian datang perempuan berambut pink sebahu yang kita tahu bernama sakura pun menyembuhkan sasuke "Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke Sakura!" teriak naruto "Maaf naruto aku mau membantu sasuke mencapai tujuannya dan kau adalah halangan terbesar" ucap sakura, Setelah sasuke sembuh dia berkata "aku akan memotong kedua tangan mu naruto untuk berjaga jaga jika kau tidak mati"dan kemudian sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya pada kedua tangan naruto. **CRASSSSHH CRASSSHH "** ARRRRRGGGGGGHH" teriak naruto yang kesakitan karenakedua tangannya di potong "selamat tinggal naruto dan tenang saja aku akan menjaga konoha untukmu"ucap sasuke kemudian dia pun pergi bersama sakura. setelah sepeninggal sasuke sekarang naruto terbujur kaku disana dan semua jadi gelap

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sekarang aku sudah mati semua gelap dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun haah akhir yang menyedihkan untukku " **naruto"** ucap seseorang, siapa itu aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri "siapa kau?! tunjukan dirimu!" triakku " **tenang naruto aku tidak memiliki niat buruk padamu"** tiba tiba senua menjadi putih dan aku bisa melihat siapa itu terlihan dua orang pria sedang tersenyum pada naruto yang satu berambut putih dan yang satu berambut hitam "kau kalian?" tanyaku pada kedua orang itu "perkanalkan namaku adalah Dante" ucap pria berambut putih " **kau bisa memanggilku kami-sama** " ucap yang berambut hitam

 **END NARUTO P.O.V**

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Naruto tampak terkejut karena dia bertemu dengan sang pencipta kami-sama "maaf kan aku kami-sama karena telah btidak sopan pada anda" ucap naruto sambil membungkuk " **Tidak apa-apa naruto** " ucap kami-sama " **naruto uzumaki mau kah kau menerima misi dariku?"** tanya kami sama "misi apa itu kami sama? tanya naruto " **misi untuk membawa kedamaian di dimensi buatanku yang hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi malaikat,malaikat jatuh,dan iblis"** jawab kami sama "aku dengan senang hati mau menerima misi itu kami-sama" jawab naruto dengan mantap sambil tersenyum kemudian kami-sama pun tersenyum dan berkata " **kau akan aku hidupkan sebagai seorang devil bringer reinkarnasi dari dante sparda half-devil tapi kau akan kehilangan semua biju yang ada dalam tubuhmu dan juga kemampuanmu selama di dunia ninja tapi dante akan memberikan kau kekuatan baru" "** baiklah aku terima itu kami-sama" jawab naruto kemudian kedua tangan narutopun tumbuh kembali atas ijin kami-sama tapi tangan kiri nauto berbeda jika tangan kanan naruto adalah tangan normal maka tangan kiri naruto berebentuk tangan iblis berwarna merah dengan retakan bercaahaya berwarna oranye kuku tangannya pun runcing (bayangin aja devil hand nero tapi cahayanya warna orange) "kenapa dengan tangan kiriku kami-sama?" tanya naruto " **itu adalah DEVIL HAND salahsatu kekuatan barumu dante berikan dia kekuatan mu itu"** ucap kami samakemudian dante mendekat pada naruto dan berkata "naruto uzumaki aku mohon padamu gunakan kekuatan ini untuk meenciptakan perdamaian dan gunakan juga untuk kebaikan" ucap dante pada naruto kemudian muncul 7 cahaya berwarnaputih dan semua cahaya itu masuk kedalam tangan kiri naruto " **cerberus,agni,rudra,nevan,beowulf,dopelgangger,geryon** aku minta kalian agar membantu anak ini membawa perdamaian dan jadilah partner nya"ucap dante **"BAIKLAH DANTE KAMI AKAN MENURUTI PERMINTAAN MU"** ucap 7 suara dari dalam tangan kiri naruto "siapa mereka dante-san?" tanya naruto pada dante "mereka adalah partner barumu naruto da sekarang aku akan memberimu semua ingatan kekuatan tentang kekuatanku dan juga semua kemampuanku dan juga pedangku **rebelion"** uca dante kemudian dia menaruh tangan kanannya di kepala naruto setlah itu dia memberikan pedang yang lumayan besar dengan ukiran kepala tengkorak di antara pegangan dan bilahnya ( ini memang pedang relion dante di dmc3 bingung jelasinya) "terima kasih banyak dante-san" ucap naruto " **dan jika kau ingin tau bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan atau memunculkan DEVIL HAND mu kau cukup konsentrasi dan bayangkan DEVIL HAND mu hilang atau muncul"** ucap kami sama "baiklah aku mengherti kami-sama" jawab naruto setelah itu naruto mencobanya dan berhasil kini tangan kanannya menjadi tangan manusia normal **"sekarang aku akan mengirimmu ke kota kuoh agar kau bisa menjalankan misimu dan aku juga sudah memberimu rumah dan kau akan bersekolah di kuoh academy dan tolong rahasiakan dari mereka kalau aku masih hidup karena mereka mengira aku sudah mati"** ucap kami-sama "baiklah aku mengerti kami-sama" jawab naruto kemudian cahaya putih bersinar dan menghilangkan naruto " **aku harap kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian itu naruto uzumaki".**

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah apartement yang cukup luas ada 2 kamar dapur dan kamar mandi baiklah sekarang petualangan kuyang baru akan dimulai lebih baik aku istirahat karena besok aku akan mulai bersekolah dan juga menjadi awal misiku sebagai devil bringer yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini.

 **END NARUTO P.O.V**

 **OTHER PLACE**

Terlihat disebuah hutan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengam model rambut seperti tomoya okazaki memakai kemeja berwana merah dengan jubah berwarna biiru dan lenganjubahnya di lipat sebatas siku dan memakai celana jean berwana hitam (pakaian nero devil may cry4) sedang memegang sebuah pedang yang digagangnya terdapat sesuat seperti tuas rem ( pedang red queen nya nero) dia baru selesai menghabisi satu lusin iblis liar yang mau memakannya **SRIING SRIING** terlihat tangan kanan pemuda ini yang berebentuk seperti tangan iblis bersinar lebih terang (devil hand nya nero) kemudian pemuda itu melihattangan kanannya "ternayata dia sudah bereinkarnasi" ucap pemuda itu "akhirnya seperti katamu sensei partner ku yang akan membantu ku membentuk perdamaian sudah datang" ucap pemuda itu lagi kemudian dia pun menghilang disertai kilatan biru.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: YO PERKENALKAN SAYA LESLEY ASMODEUS AUTHOR LAMA YANG KEMBALI BANGKIN DENGAN AKUN BARU MAAF YAH JIKA CERITANYA KURANG MENARIK DISINI SAYA MEMBUAT UMUR NARUTO BERUMUR 17 TAHUN JADI NANTI PAS DIA MASUK KUOH ACADEMY DIA LANGSUNG ADA DI KELAS 2 DAN SOAL KAZUKI DIA ADALAH CHARA BUATAN SAYA SENDIRI UNTUK PARTNER NARUTO SEKIAN DARI SAYA SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA.**

 **LESLEY ASMODEUS OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Devil Bringer

By Lesley Asmodeus

Naruto X High School DXD

Summary: Naruto seorang ninja yang telah tewas saat pertarungan terakhir melawan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di lembah akhir diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama untuk membuat perdamaian didimensi yang lain sebagai seorang devil bringer

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DISCLAIMER HIGH SCHOOL DXD : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Naruto x rias x akeno**

 **Kazuki ( OC ) x sona**

 **RATED : M**

 **NARUTO SEBAGAI HALF DEVIL,OTHER CHARA,OUT CHARA,TYPO BERTEBARAN,CARACTER DARI ANIME LAIN,harem (mungkin).**

 **LET'S ROCK!**

 **CHAPTER 2: AWAL PERJALANAN BARU DAN BERTEMU PARTNER BARU**

Kota kuoh adalah kota yang indah kota yang maju tapi masih banyak pohon yang asri sekarang kita lihat pemeran utama kita sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya yaitu kuoh academy.

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gerbang kuoh academy sekolah yang dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan tapi dua tahun terakhir menjadi seolah campuran jadi wajar kalo populasi siswa lebih sedikit dibanding siswi. aku sudah memakai seragam kuoh academy dan begitu masuk kedalam baru 5 langkahaku masuk tiba tiba "KYAAA SIAPA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI" "DIA IMUT SEKALI DENGAN KUMIS KUCINGNYA" "JADILAH PACARKU" TIDAK AKU SAJA" "AKU SAJA" "AKU" "AKU" baru aku masuk tiba tiba aku sudah punya banyak fansgirl haahpasti ini akan merepotkan "ini bakal jadi hari yang merepotkan buatku"

 **END NARUTO P.O.V**

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Kini naruto sedang berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah tapi karena gudung sekolah yang luas dia malah tersesat 'sial kenapa aku malah tersesat' rutuk naruto dalam hatinya karena dia tidak berhati hati dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang **BRUUKK** 'sial tadi tersesat sekarang aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang tapi kenapa tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal' ucap naruto dalam hati kemudian dia meremasnya "ahhhh" berkat desahan itu akhirnya naruto tersadar kalo dia jatuh menimpa seorang perempan dan paling sialnya tangan kanan naruto memegang aset perempuat itu yang diatas rata rata. buru buru dia bangkit dengan cepat seraya minta maaf pada perempuan itu "maafkan aku nona karena aku sudah lancang terhadapmu" ucap naruto pada perempuan itu sambil membungkuk "tidak apa apa akujuga yang salah karena tidak memerhatikan jalan" ucap perempuan itukemudian naruto bangkit seraya menlong perempuan itu. alangkah terkejutnya naruto karena perempuan itu punya ramut seperti ibunya rambut merah sepinggang "sekali lagi maafkan aku nona namaku Naruto Uzumaki kalau boleh tau siapa namamu nona? ucap naruto seraya memperkenalkan dirinya "namaku Rias Gremory salam kenal uzumaki-san" ucap rias seraya tersenyum dan itu membuat wajah naruto memerah "panggil saja aku Naruto Rias-chan karena aku tidak suka foermalitas" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lima jarinya dan sukses membuat Rias memerah 'pemuda ini baik,sopan,dan juga tampan' batin rias "baiklah naruto-kun" ucap rias dengan ipi yang masih merona "maaf rias-chan bisakah kamu mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah? aku tidak tau tempatnya soalnya aku murid pindahan" pinta naruto pada rias "boleh naruto-kun aku akan mengantarkanmu keruang kepala sekolah" jawab rias sambil tersenyum. dan kemudian merekapun berangkat bersama.

SKIP TIME

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah "ini dia ruang kepala sekolah" ucap rias "baiklah terima kasih banyak rias-chan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada rias "sama sama naruto-kun aku kembali kekelas dulu yah sampai jumpa lagi naruto-kun" ucap rias dan kemudian rias pun pergi dan naruto pun mengtuk pintu kepala sekolah "masuk" jawab kepala sekolah itu "maaf menggangu pak saya murid pindahan itu" ucap naruto " oh jadi kamu murid pindahan itu baiklah kamu saya akan masukan kelas XI C sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan datang" ucap kepala sekolah. tak lama kemudian datang guru berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi 'dia mengingatkanku pada kakashi-sensei' batin naruto "baiklah uzumaki-san silahkan ikuti aku kekelasmu" ucap guru itu "baiklah sensei" ucap naruto

SKIP TIME

Sekarang naruto dan sensei itu sudah berada di depan kelas **SREET** Pintu terbuka dan masuk sensei itu "baiklah anak anak kita punya murid baru silahkan masuk uzumaki-san"ucap sensei itu kemudian masuk masuk naruto dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "namaku Naruto Uzumaki Salam kenal semuanya" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat semua perempuan disana mengilah "KYAAA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI" JADILAH PACARKU TAMPAN" "TIDURLAH DENGANKU NARUTO-KYUUN" dan teriakan terkhir membuat naruto sweatdrop 'baru kenal langsung mengajak tidur dasar tidak waras' batin naruto "MATILAH KALIAN ORANG ORANG TAMPAN" dan teriakan nista itu membuat naruto semaki sweatdrop "baiklah uzumaki-san silahkan duduk di sebelah issei issei angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei kemudian seorang remaja dengan rambut berwarna coklat dengan model mirip captain tsubasa mengangkat tangannya kemudian naruto duduk disebelah issei "perkenalkan namaku hyoudou issei" ucap isei memperkenalkan diri "namakau naruto uzumaki kau boleh memanggilku naruto" ucap naruto "baiklah kau juga boleh memanggilku issei naruto-san" ucap issei "baiklah issei" ucap naruto "baiklah anak anak kitalanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin" ucap sensei

SKIP TIME

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sekarang waktunya istirahat dan aku masih melihat keluar jendela karena aku duduk dekat jendela "hey naruto kau mau ke kantin?" tanya issei padaku "kau duluan saja issei nanti aku menyusul" jawabku "baiklah naruto" kemudian issei pun pergi kini aku sendirian di kelas. dan dari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku apa itu? jawabannya aku merasakan energi iblis yang sangat kuat dari sekolah ini intah dari siapa "arrrgghh dari pada aku pusing memikirkan itu lebih baik aku pergi mengelilingi sekolah ini" ucap naruto kemudian naruto pun pergi menggelilingi sekolah dan akhirnya dia sampai di gedung sekoalh lama "jadi ini gedung sekolah lama" kemudian dia melihat perempuan berambut merah yang rambutnya tertiup angin "rias-chan" ucap naruto pelan 'dia sangat cantik apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?' batin naruto kemudian naruto pergi karena bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

SKIP TIME

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Waktunya pulang untuk seluruh siswa kuoh academy dan setelah naruto memberskan alat tulisnya naruto langsung pulang ke apatementnya "karena aku malas jalan kaki lebih baik aku menggunakan **AIR TRICK"** ucap naruto setelah memastikan sudah aman kemudian naruto mengucapkan jurusnya [ **TRICKSTER : AIR TRICK]** setelah mengucapkan itu naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan merah.

tak lama naruto sampai di apartemennya naruto mendapat telepati dari para partnernya { **NARUTO MASUK KE MINDSCAPE MU SEKARANG}** kemudian naruto langsung memjamkan matanya dan dia sampai di minescapenya "ada apa kalian memanggilku kawan?" tanya naruto pada partnernya { **KAMI HANYA INGIN MEMBERI TAHUMU KAU HARUS BERHATI HATI DI SEKOLAHMU KAU MERASAKAN NYA SENDIRIKAN?} ucap sosok harimau es berkepala tiga "** kau benar cerberus" ucap naruto { **BAIKLAH NARUTO NANTI MALAM KAU LAKUKAN LAH PATROLI}** ucap cerberus "baiklah cerberus dan untuk nanti malam mohon bantuan kalian minna" ucap naruto { **TENTU SAJA NARUTO}** ucap patung berwana merah yang membawa ptang merah bergerigi dia adalah agni fire soul **{ITU SUDAH PASTI} ucap patung biru yang membawa pdang biru bergerigi dia adalah rudra wind soul {SELALU NARUTO-KUN} ucap perempuan berambut oranye yang menutupi asettnya dengan rambut depannya the sccubus nevan {ITU SUDAH PASTI KARENA KITA ADALAH TEAM} ucap monster seperti dinosaurus berekor kalajengking the destroyerbeowulf {LETS ROCK} ucap sosok berwarna hitam bermata merah the dark kepper doplegangger {KITA BAKAR MEREKA YANG MAU MENGGANGGU KEDAMAIAN} ucap sosok kuda ber api biru the quick silver geryon** aetelah naruto keluar dari mindscapenya naruto langsung melakukan aktivitas sorenya(mandi makan nonton tv :V)

SKIP TIME

 **NARTO P.O.V**

Ini sudah malam dan aku akan melakukan patrol malam sekarang. saat ini aku sedang berada di atas tokyo tower mengawasi semuanya dari atas kemudian aku merasakan aura negative dari arah hutan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melakukan air trick ke daerah hutan itu.

IN FOREST

Akhirnya aku sampai di hutan ini "lihat teman teman kita menemukan mangsa" , "kau benar hari ini kita dapat mangsa" dan muncul lima belas monster yang paling jelek dari semua monster yang pernah aku temui "satu set iblis liar yang menghianati kingnya huh" ucapku "baiklah aku akan menyelsaikan ini dengan cepat karena aku masih harus patrol malam" ucapku dengan santai "jangan bercanda kau sendiri dan kami berlima belas" ucap salah satu iblis liar itu "kita lihat saja nanti" jawabku dengan seringai "LETS ROCK!"

 **END NARUTO P.O.V**

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Setelah meneriakan itu kemudian naruto melesat ke arah sekelempok iblis liar itu, satu kemudian naruto menarik pedang **Rebllion** nya dan menyerang salah satu iblis liar itu satu iblis liar menyerang naruto dengan cakarnya yang tajam **TRINGG** pedang rebellion naruto beradu dengan kuku iblis liar itu "lumayan juga" ucap naruto "tapi kau akan kalah sekarang" lanjut naruto dengan seringai yang makin lebar di wajahnya, kemudian naruto menghentakan pedangnya mengsabetkan pedangnya kea rah iblis liar itu **CRASHH** iblis liar itupun terbelah jadi dua danhilang menjadi abu yang tertiup angina "satu jatuh tinggal tiga belas lagi" ucap naruto tidak terima karena teman mereka mati kemudian dua iblis liar itupun maju menyerang naruto dengan kapak besar di tangan mereka. Sadar kana da serangan naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping "sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan mereka" ucap naruto dengan pelan "bantu aku **Agni &Rudra"** secara ajaib munjul dua buah pedang di punggung naruto dengan warna yang berbeda kemudian naruto menaruh kembali rebellionnya di punggung nya dan mengambil pedang kembar itu **SRING SRING** "ayo maju iblis jelek" ucap naruto dengan nada meremehkan "GRR SIALAN MATI KAU" ucap iblis liar itu bersamaan dan mereka pun menyerang naruto secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat mereka menghunuskan kapak mereka kea rah naruto **TRANG TRANG** tapi dengan mudah naruto menahan serangan iblis liar itu dan kemudian naruto memutar tubuhnya menjadi seperti gangsing yang sedang berputar **WUSHH WUSSH** tapi iblis liar itupun dengan mudah menghindari serangan naruto "kalian lumayan hebat ternyata" ucap naruto **WUSH WUSH** "hey menyerang dari belakang tidak baikloh" ucap naruto setelah menghindari serangan dari dua iblis liar lainnya "baiklah kalian berempat lawan aku " ucap naruto dengan nada meremehkan sontak ke empat iblis liar itupun menyerang naruto dengan brutal "MATI KAU SIALAN" "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DAN KUJADIKAN MAKANANKU" "AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KENERAKA BANGSAT" "KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU MANUSIA RENDAHAN" ucap keempat iblis liar itu "maaf saja yang akan mati adalah kalian dan.." "aku adalah half devil" ucap naruto dengan tatapan yang menajam kemudian naruto menyatukan pedang Agni&Rudranya dan setelah iblis liar itu dekat naruto menyebutkan jurusnya "sekarang matilah" ucap naruto **[BLAZING TORNADO]** kemudian naruto memutar pedangnya di atas dan terciptalah tornado api yang sangat besar "SIALAN PERTAHANKAN DIRI KALIAN GAR TIDAK TERHISAP KESANA" tapi naas selain keempat iblis liar itu 3 iblis liral lainnya juga ikut terhisap kedalam tornado api itu dan mereka hiolang tanpa jejak "7 jatuh tinggal 7 lagi" ucap naruto kembalilah "Agni&Rudra" ucap naruto kemudian oedang kembar naruto menghilang dan naruto mengambil legi pedang Rebellion nya yang ada di punggungnya "sekarang kita akhiri ini" ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang rebellionnya "CIH SIALAN SEMUANYA KITA BERGABUNG" ucap pemimpin iblis liar itu kemudian ke-7 iblis liar itu bersatu menjadi monster yang lebih besar dan kuat "wow kau jadi monster yang lebih kuat hah tapi tetap kau masih lebih jelek" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek "bias kah kau berubah menjadi lebih tampan sepertiku?" ucap naruto lagi dengan nada mengejek "CIH SIALAN KAU" ucap monster itu kemudian monster itu menyerang naruto dengan tinjunya dan naruto dengan sigap menahan serangan itu dengan pedang rebellion nya **DUAK KRAAK BLAR** naruto pun terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak 3 ohon besar dan membuat pohon itu tumbang "cih sialan kau kuat juga" ucap naruto "HAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU HAHAHAHAHA" ucap monster itu dengan nada sombong "MATI KAU" ucap monter itu yang sudah berada di depan nartuto dan bersiap memukul naruto **DUAK** muncul asap akibat pukulan yang menyebabkan kawah yang dangkal dengan kedalaman 3meter "maaf saja tapi aku tidak mau mati sebelum membuat kedamaian" ucap naruto kemudian asap pun menghilang tertiup angin dan terlihatlah naruto yang menahan pukulan itu dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menjadi **DEVIL HAND** "KENAPA PUKULANKU BISA KAU TAHAN? DAN TANGAN APA ITU?" kaget monster itu kerena serangannya bias ditahan oleh naruto "ini adalah tangan yang akan menjadi kematianmu" **DUAK** ucap naruto setelah memukul monster "ini adalah akhir darimu" ucap naruto dengan nada dingin kemudian naruto mengumpulkan energinya di pedang rebellionnya "rasakan ini **[DRIVE]** kemudian muncul shock wave berwarna oranye dan membelah monster itu menjadi dua bagian "sudah selesai" ucap naruto kemudian naruto berniat oergi tapi ada stu iblis liar yang mencoba menyerang naruto dari belakang **[DRIVE]** tapi ada shock wave berwarna merah yang membelah iblis liar itu "siapa kau?" Tanya naruto setelah dia berbalik "seharusnya kau berhati hati partner" ucap orang itu dia memakai kemeja merah dengan jubbah berwarna biru dan celana jean berwarna hitam dan di tangan kirinya membawa perdang yang digagangnya ada benda mirip tuas rem "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan kenapa kau memangilku patner?" ucap naruto yang sudah menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya "kau tidak perlu memasang posisi siaga" "namaku adalah kazuki watanabe" ucap orang itu dan aku adalah devil bringer" lanjut kazuki sambil meninjukan tangan kanannya yang mirip seperti tangan kiri naruto tapi retakannya berwarna biru. Naruto kaget karena ada orang yang memiliki tangan sepertinya kemudian naruto melihat tangan kirinya yang cahaya dalam retakannya semakin terang "sampai jumpa partner kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap kazuki dan dia pun menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna biru 'mungkin lebih baik aku menanyakan nya pada Cerberus dan yang lain' batin naruto kemudian naruto bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dan menyembunyikan auranya karena merasakan ada aura iblis lain "kenapa tempat ini bias hancur seperti ini" ucap salah satu iblis dari lima iblis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Rias gremory 'jadi aura yang aku rasakan disekolah adalah milik rias' ucap naruto dalam hati "disini sudah terjadi pertarungan buchou" ucap laki laki berambut pirang yang bernama kiba yuuto "kau benar yuuto" balasd rias "tapi siapa yang mampu mengalahkan iblis liar sebanyak 16ekor?" Tanya sang Queen yaitu akeno himejima "aku tidak tau akeno tapi aku harap dia berada dipihak kita" ucap rias kemudian mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir keluarga gremory "sepertinya mereka sudah pergi lebih baik aku melanjutkan patroliku" ucap naruto kemudian dia menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah

SKIP TIME

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku setelah aku tanyakan tentang orang yang bernama kazuki itu pada para **DEVIL ARM** ku mereka bilang kalau mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan orang bernama kazukim itu tapi mereka merasa kenala dengan energy pada pemuda itu haah dari pada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku pikirkan saja untuk patrol nanti malam

 **END NARUTO P.O.V**

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Saat ini naruto sudah berada dikelas dan dia duduk seperti biasa sambil melihat keluar jendela. "hey naruto" ucap issei pada naruto "apa? Jawab naruto "kudengar sekarang ada murid pindahan ke kelas kita" balas issei "hn' balas naruto lagi "aku harap dia perempuan agar bias jadi hareemku" ucap issei desertai wajah mesum nya yah sekarang naruto tau bagai mana sifat issei.

SKIP TIME

Kini bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan para siswa dan siswipun mulai duduk dibangku mereka masing masing. Tak lama wali kelas mereka dating dan bicara "anak anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk watanabe-san" kemudian masuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam kuoh dan tangan kanannya di gips seperti orangh yang mengalami tangan patah.

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto ketika melihat pemuda itu "perkenalkan namaku kazuki watanabe senang bertemu kalian" ucap kazuki memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia menatap naruto dengan pandangan yang beraarti "senang bertemu dengan mu lagi partner"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Devil Bringer

By Lesley Asmodeus

Naruto X High School DXD

Summary: Naruto seorang ninja yang telah tewas saat pertarungan terakhir melawan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di lembah akhir diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama untuk membuat perdamaian didimensi yang lain sebagai seorang devil bringer

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DISCLAIMER HIGH SCHOOL DXD : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Naruto x rias x...**

 **Kazuki ( OC ) x sona x...**

 **RATED : M**

 **NARUTO SEBAGAI HALF DEVIL,OTHER CHARA,OUT CHARA,TYPO BERTEBARAN,CARACTER DARI ANIME LAIN,harem (mungkin).**

 **LET'S ROCK!**

 **CHAPTER 3 : PERTARUNGAN PERTAMA BERSAMA PARTNER**

 **SEBELUMNYA DI NARUTO THE DEVIL BRINGER**

 **"anak anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk watanabe-san" kemudian masuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam kuoh dan tangan kanannya di gips seperti orangh yang mengalami tangan patah.**

 **Alangkah terkejutnya naruto ketika melihat pemuda itu "perkenalkan namaku kazuki watanabe senang bertemu kalian" ucap kazuki memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia menatap naruto dengan pandangan yang beraarti "senang bertemu dengan mu lagi partner"**

 **LETS ROCK**

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

"baiklah watanabe-san kau boleh duduk di belakang" ucap guru itu, kemudian naruto mengangkat tangannya

"pak bolehkah saya duduk dengan kazuki-san? Dia teman lama saya" ucap naruto kemudian di balas anggukan oleh guru itu.

Setelah itu naruto pindah ke belakang sebelah tempat yang di duduki kazuki.

"baiklah anak anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin" ucap guru itu kemudian semua siswapun membuka buku pelajarannya termasuk kazuki walau tangan kanannya di gips tapi dia masih bias mengikuti pelajaran.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini kazuki?" Tanya naruto pada kazuki.

"nanti saja aku jelaskan saat istirahat" jawab kazuki

Setelah itu pun mereka berdua mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar.

SKIP TIME

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi para siswa pun mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang terus berbunyi kecuali kedua karakter utama kita yang sedang di kerubungi oleh para siswi yang ingin berkenalan dengan kazuki.

"kyaa kazuki-kun msu pergi kekantin denganku?"

"denganku saja kazuki-kun"

"kazuki-kun kenapa dengan tangan kananmu?" Tanya salah satu siswi itu, kemudian kazuki membalas pertanyaan

"maaf aku mau berkeliling dengan naruto karna dia kawan lamaku" balas kazuki dengan senyuman, "dan soal tangan kananku kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga" lanjut kazuki dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat siswi disana menggila

"KYAAA KAZUKI-KUN SEMAKIN TAMPAN JIKA TERSENYUM"

"DUO PANGERAN KITA TERNYATA ADALAH TEMAN LAMA"

Setelah teriakan gaje itu kazuki dan naruto pun pergi dari kelas dan menuju atap sekoolah.

Setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah mereka berdua duduk dan naruto memulai pembicaraan

"kenapa kau disini kazuki?" Tanya naruto

"mungkin karena aku ingin selalu mengawasi parnerku" jawab kazuki sambil melihat awan

"haah terserah kau lah" balas naruto sambil menghel nafas

Kemudian di pun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disana sambil melihat awan yang bergerak dengan tenang

"aku harap kau benar benar menjadi partnerku dalam membawa kedamaian didunia ini dan tidak menusuku dari belakang dan menciptakan kehancuran " ucap naruto sambil tetap melihat awan

"tenang saja naruto aku selalu memimpikan kedamaian itu kalau aku berhianat kau bisamembunuhku kan" ucap kazuki sambil membaringkan tubuhnya

"terserah kaulah kazuki dan aku ingin bertanya satuhal lagi" ucap naruto

"apa itu?" jawab kazuki

"kenapa tangan kananmu kau perban?" Tanya naruto yang sudah bangun sambil melihat tangan kanan kazuki

"ini karena devil hand ku tidak bisa aku kembalikan menjadi tangan manusia biasa" jawab kazuki sambil bangkit

"kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya naruto

"yah aku tidak tau" jawab kazuki

"dan aku juga ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa memiliki devil hand itu? Kalau aku aku di beri oleh seseorang" Tanya naruto lagi

"sebenaranya ini diberikan oleh guruku" jawab kazuki seraya melihat tangan kanannya, "dia memberikannnya padaku saat aku kehilangan tangan kananku saat melawan iblis liar, dan dia memeberikan tangan ini sebelum dia tewas" ucap kazuki masih melihat tangan kananya dengan tatapan sendih

"maafkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu pada gurumu kazuki" ucap naruto sambil menunduk

"tidak apapa naruto" ucap kazuki disertai senyuman

"kalau bnoleh aku tau siapa nanma gurumu kazuki?" Tanya naruto

"namanya adalah nero" jawab kazuki

Kemudian tangann kiri naruto bersinar dan muncul devil hand naruto.

{ **JADI KAU ADALAH MURID DARI NERO PANTAS KAMI MENGENAL AURAMU}** ucap suara dari dalam tangan kiri naruto

"jadi kalian mengenal guruku?" Tanya kazuki pada tangan kiri naruto

 **{TENTU KAMI MENGENALNYA KARENA DIA ADALAH TEMAN DANTE}** jawab tangan kiri naruto

"hehehe memang sih guruku pernah bilang punya teman yang menyebalkan" ucap kazuki ndengan tawa masam nya

 **{BAIKLAH SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU KAZUKI KITA AKAN LIHAT BAGAI MANA KERJA SAMAMU DENGAN NARUTO NANTI MALAM}** tangan kiri naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan itu kemudian devil hand naruto mengilang dan tangan kiri naruto menjadi normal lagi.

"hey naruto bisa kau antar aku ke dojo sekolah ini aku penasaran dengan dojonya" ucap kazuki pada naruto ytang masih menatap tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah ayo aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan dojonya" jawab naruto

SKIP TIME

Sekarang para tokoh utama kita telah sampai di dojo kuoh gakuen dan mereka melihat isei yang sedang dikejar para gadis yang kelihatannya sedang marah sambil membawa sebilah boken. Saat issei sudah dekat kemudian issei bersembunyi dibelakang naruto dan kazuki.

"naruto-san tolong selamatkan aku" ucap issei yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang kazuki

Baru naruto mau menanyakan kenapa issei bias dikejar para pengejar issei sudah ada didepan mereka

"CEPAT SERAHKAN MAHLUK MESUM ITU PADA KAMI" ucap salah seorang perempuan dari pengejar itu

"memang apa yang dia lakukan sampai kalian bias semarah itu?" Tanya kazuki yang bingung kenapa mereka bias mengejar issei

"dia mengintip kami saat berganti baju tadi" ucap perempuan itu

Kemudian kazuki dan naruto melototi issei dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan dan membuat issei susah payah meneguk ludahnya

"haah aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah dia perbuat dan tolpong maafkan dia" ucap kazuki seraya membungkuk

"tidak bis kami tidak bias memaafkan dia sudah sering sia mengintip dan kami harus memberi dia pelajaran" ucap perempuan itu

"haah baiklah kalau begitu bagai mana jika kita bertanding jika aku menang tolong maafkan dia dan lepaskan dia dan jika aku kalah kalian boleh menghajar dia dan juga aku dan naruto kalau kalian mau bagaimana?" Tanya kazuki sembari memberi dia penawarean

"hoy kenapa kau melibatkan aku hah?! Tanya naruto yang sedari tadi diam

"sudahlah lebih baik kalau kau diam" balas kazuki

"baiklah kami setuju dan aku yang akan jadi lawanmu" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada sombong karena dia melihat tangan kiri kazuki yang di gips

"baiklah sekarang kita ke dojo" ucap kazuki

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di dojo, ekarang kazuki memegang sebuah boken di tangan kirinya dan menatap lawannya.

'sepetrinya dia lumayan hebat tapi dia tipe orang yang asal serang' batin kazuki sembari menganalisis lawannya

"baiklah kau silahkan menterang duluan nona" ucap kazuki berniat memancing lawannya"

"baiklah dan kau pasti akan menyesal karena bertarung denganku HEYAAH" balas perempuan itu sembari melesat menyerang kazuki

 **TAK TAK TAK**

Dengan santai kazuki menahan serangan itu walau dengan tangankiri tapi karena dia sudah terlatih jadi dia bias menahanya

"lumayan tapi kau terlalu terburu buru" ucap kazuki sembari menilainya

"cih akan ku akhiri sekarang HEYYAAH" ucap perempuan itu sembari melesat kearah kazuki

"terlalu cepat nona" ucap kazuki

 **TRAKK**

Boken perempuan itu dipentalkan dengan mudah oleh kazuki. Kemudian kazukipun menodongkan boken miliknya kearah perempuan itu yang saat ini terjatuh

"A-aku….. kalah" ucap perempuan itu sok karena dikalahkan

"sesuai janji kau akan melepaskannya' ucap kazuki sembari berbalik

"baguslah kau bisa mengalahkannya kazuki" ucap naruto setelah kazuki dating sambil masih membawa boken itu

"aku sudah terlatih menggunakan tangan kiriku jadi bukan jadi masalah" balas kazuki

"kau memang hebat tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap naruto disertai nada sombong

"kau yang tidak akan bias mengalahkanku aku lebih hebat darimu" balas kazuki tidak terima dia di remehkan

"akulah yangf lebih hebat dari mu kita buktikan sekarang mumpung kita masih di dojo ini" balas naruto tidak kalah sengit

"baiklah ayo siapa takut" balas kazuki lagi

Kemudian mereka ke arena lagi dan kazuki melemparkan boken itu pada naruto kemudian mereka memasang kuda kuda

"kita mulai naruto kita buktikan siapa yang lebih hebat" ucap kazuki seraya memasang kuda kuda

"oke siapa takut' balas naruto seraya memasang kuda kuda

Kemudian merekapun tersenyum dan melesat untuk menyerang dan dan mereka meneriakan kata yang sama

"LETS ROCK!"

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Terlihat setelah tiga puluih menit pertarungan itu mereka sama sama seimbang dan tampak mereka mulai kelelahan

"kau hebat juga naruto" ucap kazuki sambil mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum

"kau juga sama kazuki" balas naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya dan juga tersenyum

"kita akhiri sekarang naruto" ucap kazuki dan senyumannya pun semakin lebar

"benar kazuki" balas naruto dan senyumannya semakin lebar

Dan mereka pun melesat dan berteriak sacara bersamaan

"JAN..KEN..PON" secara bersamaan

 **DUAK**

Mereka pun menyatukan tinju mereka sekeras mungkin kemudian merepun tertawa dengan keras

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"GUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Merekapun tertawa dengan lepas dan melemparkan boken mereka dan merekapun saling merangkul leher satu sama lain sambil tertawa dengan lepas

"hahahaha kau memang partnerku naruto" ucap kazuki masih merangkul leher naruto

"hahaha kau juga kazuki" ucap naruto masih merangkul leher kazuki

"kita memang partner yang serasi" ucap kazuki

"yah kau benar dan juga.." ucap naruto mabil melihat kazuki

"yah benar dan juga.." balas kazuki sambil melihat naruto

Kemudian merekapun tersenyum dam meneriakan hal yang sama

"SAHABAT YANG KOMPAK" teriak mereka berdua

Merekapun meninggalkan dojo itu dan berjalan bersamaan kekelas lagi karena waktu istirahat hamper habis, saat dijalanpun mereka mengobrol dengan ceria senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka sesekali mereka tertawa karena lelucon dari salah satu dari mereka saat di jalan mereka berpapasan dengan sona yang biasa di panggil kaichou.

"selamat siang kaichou" sapa naruto pada sona

"oh selamat siang juga uzumaki-san" balas kaichou dengan nada datar, kemudian sona menyadari orang lain yang bersama naruto

"siapa orang yang bersamamu uzumaki-san?" Tanya sona pada naruto pasalnya dia baru melihat dia

"ah maaf kaichou namaku kazuki watanabe kau boleh memanggilku kazuki aku murid pindahan salam kenal kaichou" ucap kazuki memperkanalkan dirinya dan juga tersenyum pada sona.

BLUSHH

Wajah sonapun memerah karena melihat senyum kazuki tapi dia bias menutupinya dengan sikap tergasnya

"namaku souna shitori salam kenal kazuki-san" balas sona memperkenalkan diri.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu kaichou ini hamper waktu masuk jam pelajaran" ucap naruto kemudian merekapun pergi kekelas dan sona memandang kepergian merweka berdua

'kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat bertemu dengan kazuki-san? Apa aku menyukainya?' batin sona kemudian dia pun pergi kekelasnya

SKIP TIME

Waktu malam sudah dating sekarang terlihat di apartemen naruto tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan patroli bersama kazuki karena tadi kebetulan saat pulang sekolah dia mengajak naruto

FLASHBACK

Sekarang mereka tengah di gerbang bersiap pulaqng kerumah masing masing

"hey naruto kau mau patrol bersamaku nanti malam?" Tanya kazuki pada naruto

"hmm kelihatannya boleh juga aku pensaran bagai mana rasanya membuat kombinasi bersama partnerku" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"hahahaha kau benar naruto sekalian kita melatih kekompakan kita" jawab kazuki lagi "nanti malam kita bertemu di Tokyo tower naruto sampai jumpa" ucap kazuki

"baiklah kazuki" balas naruto. Kemudian merekapun menyatukan tinju mereka dan berjalan ke rumah masing masing.

FLASHBACK END

NARUTO POV

Kurasa seakarang sudah cukup sekarang aku menggunakan stelan kemeja merah dengan jubbah merah dan celana hitam di punggungku juga sudah terpasang rebellion milikku dan jangan lupa pistol Ebony&Ivory (kostum dante pas devil may cry 4)

"kurasa sudah cukup" ucapku kemudian akupun melakukan teknikku agar bias cepat skesana

 **[TRICKSTER : AIR TRICK]**

Kemudian akupun hilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di Tokyo tower dan aku melihat kazuki dengan stelan pertama kami bertemu dan gips di tangan kanannya juga tidak dilepas

NARUTO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Setelah melihat kazuki kemudian naruto memanggilnya

"hey kazuki" sapa naruto dan kemudian kazukipun membalikan badanya karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"oh ternyata kau naruto apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya kazuki pada naruto

"kalau aku belum siap terus kenapa aku ada disini?" balas naruto sedikit kesal

"benar juga yah hehehe" balas kazuki dengan tawa garing "baiklah kita berangkat sekarang" lanjut kazuki

"tapi sebelum itu aku mau bertanya kita sekarang akan kemana dulu dan kenapa tangan kananmu masih di gips?" Tanya naruto sedikit heran kenapa devil hand dia masih disembunyikan

"aku akan bertarung dengan tangan kiriku saja dulu kalau aku sudah terdesak baru aku keluarkan tangan kananku" jawab kazuki "dan juga kita akan menolong kelompok rias aku dengar dia mau menyelamatkan biarawati teman issei yang sacred gearnya mau di ambil oleh kumpulan gagak" lanjut kazuki

"APA?! Berarti rias dalam masalah kalau mereka berani menyentuhnya akan ku habisi mereka" ucap naruto yang sudah membunyikan jarinya seperti goul

"baiklah kita berangkat dan tolong tuan putrimu" balas kazuki

Kemudian merekapun melakukan air trick mereka masing masing.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di hutan dekat gereja itu

"aku merasakan issei sedang bertarung didalam greja itu" ucap kazuki

"dan aku merasakan rias sedang bertarung di sebelah barat dengan 20 malaikat jatuh menyerang dia dan temannya" balas naruto

"naruto kita tolong dulu rias" ucap kazuki

"baiklah" balas naruto

Kemudian merekapun pergi ketempat rias dan temannya yang bernama akeno

RIAS PLACE

RIAS POV

Apa aku akan berakhir sekarang? Tanya rias dalam hatinya, yah sekarang aku bersama queen ku atau sahabatku sedang dikepung oleh 50 malaikat jatuh padahal aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada naruto-kun

"rias sepertinya kita akan berakhir sekarang" ucap sahabatku yang bernama akeno

"yah sepertinya begitu akeno" balas rias

"kau akan mati sekarang adik maou Lucifer" ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh itu

Kemudian mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan membuat light spear seukuran bis andai aku dan akeno masih punya tenaga pasti kami bias menahanya, kemudian malaikat jatuh itu pun melempar light spearnya dan aku bersama akeno hanya bias pasrah dan menutop mataku

 **WUSSH BLAR**

Anehnya aku atidak merasakan sakit, setelah itu aku membuka mata begitu kagetnya aku melihat seorang pria yang sudah mengisi pikiranku selama seminggu ini.

"na-naruto-kun"

RIAS POV END

AUTHOR POV

"yo rias apa kau tidak apapa?" tanya naruto dengan senyum nya

"ke-kenapa kau bis disini? dan bagaiu mana kau bias menahan serangan itu?" Tanya rias yang kaget karena tiba tiba dating dan menyelamatkannya dan yang membuat rias binggung adalah bagai mana naruto bias menahan light spear raksasa itu

"aku Cuma kebetulan ada disini dan soal menahan itu lupakan saja" ucap naruto dengan senyumannya, "kau beristirahat saja rias-chan sekarang aku dan sahabatku akan memberskan mereka" lajut naruto kemudian dia pun berbalik dan menatap para malaikat jatuh itu

"kita akan berpesta sekarang naruto" ucap kazuki yang sudah mengangkat Red Queennya

"kau benar kazuki" balas naruto kemudian senyumnyapun berkembang dan dia pun mengangkat Rebellionnya

"kita mulai kazuki" ucap naruto yang sudash membuat kuda kuda untuk menyerang, kemudian dia melihat kazuki dan menangguk kazukipun mengangguk

"LETS ROCK" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan

Para malaikat jatuh itu pun membuat light spear mereka masing dan mulai mempari kedua tokoh utama kita secara terus menerus

 **TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Dengan mudah kazuki dan naruto menahan serangan para malaikat jatuh itu, kemudian mereka berdua mulai menyerang para malaikat jatuh itu

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

 **"** AARRRRRRGGGHHH" teriakan itu bearasal dari salah satu malaikat jatuh yang dikalahkan naruto

"WOOHOO kita naikan levelnya kazuki!" teriak naruto

"kau benar naruto!" jawab kazuki yang sama bersemangatnya

Kemudian mereka pun kembali menyerang para malaikat jatuh itu.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Seketika terjadi pembantaian para malaikat jatuh oleh para Devil Bringger.

 **TRANGG**

"menyerang partnerku dari belakang adalah sebuah kesalahan!" ucap kazuki yang tadi menahan serangan light spear yang tadi menuju naruto.

 **CRASH**

Kemudian naruto pun memenggal malaikat jatuh itu.

"terima kasih kazuki kau sudah menyelamatkan aku" ucap naruto

"sama sama naruto itu sudah semestinya kita dalah partner jadi harus saling melindungi" jawab kazuki dengan tersenyum.

Rias yang melihat sekarang separuh malaikat jatuh itu di habisi dengan mudah hanya bias terdiam betapa hebanya naruto dengan partnernya

"Ara ara…. Kazuki-kun terlihat keren" ucap akeno dengan tawa anehnya itu

"Mereka berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" ucap rias masih kaget dengan menyaksikan pembantaian itu

Kembali ke pertarungan

"cih siapa mereka walau mereka manusia tapi kemampuan mereka sangat hebat" ucaap salah satu malaikat jatuh itu

"TEMAN TEMAN KITA HABISI MEREKA DENGAN 'HUJAN CAHAYA'" teriak pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu

Kemudian 25 malaikat jatu itu pun terbang dan membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir yang akan memuntahkan ratusan light spear

"sepertinya kita dalam masalah naruto" ucap kazuki yang sekarang posisi mereka saling membelakangi

"kau benar kazuki" balas naruto

"HAHAHAHAHA KALIAN berdua AKAN MATI"

Kemudian ratusan light spear itu pun mengujani kedua tokoh utama kita

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Tercipta kepulan asap akibat serangang oleh hujan light spear itu

"Hahahahah pasti mereka sudah mati sekarang" ycap pemimpin malaikat jatug itu dengan arogan

"na-naruto-kun" rias kaget karena penyelamatnya tewas seketika

"sekarang tingg-" belum selesai menelesaikan ucappannya tiba tiba ada yang memotong ucapannya

"oi itu sangat berbahaya" kemudian muncul angina dan menerbangkanasap itu dan terlihat dua tokoh utama kita berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun

"ba-bagai mana bisa" ucap malaikat jatuh itu karena kaget manusia biasa atau iblispun tidak akan bisa selamat bila terkena serangan itu

"oh itu"

FLASH BACK

Kemudian 25 malaikat jatu itu pun terbang dan membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir yang akan memuntahkan ratusan light spear

"sepertinya kita dalam masalah naruto" ucap kazuki yang sekarang posisi mereka saling membelakangi

"kau benar kazuki" balas naruto

"HAHAHAHAHA KALIAN berdua AKAN MATI"

Kemudian ratusan light spear itu pun mengujani kedua tokoh utama kita

"bantu aku Cerberus" ucap naruto

Kemudian muncullah triple stick berwarna biru muda seperti es ditangan kanan naruto, kemudian narutopun mengeluarkan jurusnya

 **[ICE AGE]**

Seketika muncul kubah yang terbuat dari es melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan light spear itu

END OF FLASH BACK

"naruto sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sona" ucap kazuki memposisikan pedangnya dengan cara kesamping (kayak megang kunai)

"baklah aku juga sudah bosan" ucap naruto dengan posisi pedang sama dengan kazuki

Kemudian merekapun memposisikan kaki kanan didean kaki kiri dibelakang dan menekuk sedikit kaki mereka, dan pedang mereka pun bercahaya merah , meudianmerekapun menyebutkan serangan mereka secara bersama sama

 **[OVER DRIVE]**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

 **ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH**

Kemudian mereka menebas kan pedang mereka sebanyak tiga kali dan mencul tiga shock wave berwarna merah yang langung memotong para malaikat jatuh itu dan hanya tersisa pimpinan mereka saja, pimpinan malaiat itu pun gemetarrankarena melihat anak buahnya lenyap begitu saja

"Naruto kita habisi dia dengan tembakan terakhir" ucap kazuki yang sudah memposisikan pistolnya pada malaikat jatuh itu

"boleh juga" balas naruto yang sudah memposisikan Ebony&Ivory nya

"Seperti yang dilakukan dante dan vergil?" Tanya naruto

"yah seperti mereka" balas kazuki sembari tersenyum

Kemudian mereka menempelkan punggung mereka dengan posisi tangan kiri kazuki yang memengang Blue Rose mya dan anruto dengan posisi seperti pemanah, kemudian mereka menyebutkan kata yang sama.

"JACKPOT"

 **DUUAARRR**

Laser berwarna biru dan merahpun mengenai malaikat jatuh itu. Dan malaikat jatuh itupun hilang menjadi Kumpulan bulu gagak.

"akhirnya selesai juga" ucap naruto sembari menaruh kembali Ebony&Ivory nya

"yah kau benar naruto" ucap kazuki. "baiklah aku pergi dulu karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk pada sona" sambung kazuki. Kemudian kazuki pun hilang dengan bayangan berwarna biru

"oi oi oi yah dia malah pergi" ucap naruto dengan kesal." Baiklah dari pada aku diam sebaiknya aku membantu mahluk mesum itu" sambung naruto

"Rias-chan ayo kita tolong pion mesum mu" ucap naruto pada rias yang masih shock dengan kejadian itu. Naruto pun sudah menghilang

"Eh? Ah baiklah ayo kita pergi Naruto-kun" ucap rias yangt baru sembuh dari keterkejutannya. "akeno ayo kita pergi" sambung rias.

"Ara.. Ara baiklah rias" jawab akeno. Kemudian merekapun hilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

 **DI DALAM GEREJA**

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada dalam gereja tersebut.

"wah mengerikan sekali Keadaan disini" Ucap naruto Sembari melaihat keadaan gereja yang parah. "Hm? Jalan apa itu?" ucap naruto melihat tangga rahasia yang menuju naruto pun menuruni tangga itu dan sampai di ruang bawah tanah dan melihat issei yang sedang melawan para malaikat jatuh.

"Are sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Issei" . "baiklah aku akan membantumu". Kemudian anruto pun mengeluarkan Rebellion nya dan melesat menuju kumpulan malaikat jatuh itu.

 **CRAASSH CRAASH ARRRGGGH**

Kemudian iseei pun melihat ke asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat naruto disana.

"naruto-san sedang apa kau diasana?" tanya issei pada naruto

"membantumu lah. Sabaiknya kita cepat menghabisi mereka dan selamatkan temanmu" ucap naruto pada issei

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah pertarungan yang cukup panjang itupun para malaikat jatuh itu pun habis dan tersisa raynare disana.

"HAHAHAHAHA Sekarang kalia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku karena aku sudah memiliki **TWILIGHT HEALING"** ucap raynare dengan sombongnya. Dan disana terlihat juga asia yang sudah terbujur kaku karena Sacred Gearnya terlah diambil.

"SIALAN KAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU RAYNARE!" teriak issei dengan marahnya. Kemudian issei pun berlari kea rah raynare dengan Sacred Gearnya

"heh dasar bodoh" kemudian rayanare pun membuat sebuah Light Sprear dan melemparnya kearah issei. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya karena dengan mudah issei mementalkan Light Spear tersebut. Karena ketakutan raynarepun mengeluarkan saytang malaikat jatuhnya dan mencoba untuk kabur.

"Lepaskan aku dasar iblis rendahan!" ucap raynare karena kakinya dipegang.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau lari sialan! Kau harus mati karena apa yang kau perbuat!" teriak issei dengan marahnya disertai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti

 **DUAKK PRANKK**

Dengan tinjuan issei yang dilapisi Sacred Gearraynare pun terpental keluar jedela

"HAAH...haah... akhirnya" ucap issei kemudian diapun kembali kebawah dan membawa asia yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"kerja bahus issei" ucap naruto pada issei yang sedang mengendong asia.

"kerja bagus apanya? Aku gagal menyelamatkannya hikss" ucap issei dengan air mata kesediahan. "maafkan aku asia hiks aku gagal menyelamatkanmu hiks" sambung issei dengan tangisnya

Kemudian muncul anggota ORC yang lain.

"buchou ku mohon selamatkan asia hiks aku mohon hiks" pinta issei dengan disertai tangis nya

"tentu issei aku akan menghidupkannya lagi sebagai pelayanku" ucap rias disertai dengan senyumannya

"oi apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan malaikat jatuh ini?" tiba tiba kazuki datang sambil membawa raynare di pundaknya. "inimilik yang sudah mati itukan?" kemudian kazuki pun melemparkan Twilight Healing asia yang sudah dia ambil dari raynare dan ditangkap oleh issei.

"baiklah sekarang kita hidupkan asia sekaran" ucap rias. Kemudian diapun memasang kembali Sacred Gear asia dan memulai ritual penghidupan kembali.

"selesai" ucap rias yang senang karena dia mendapat bidak bishopnya

"dan... sekarang apa yang mau kalian lakuakan terhadapnya?" tanya kazuki lagi

"akeno bangunkan dia" ucap rias pada akeno

"ara baiklah buchou" kemudia muncul lingkaran sihir di atas raynare dan memunculkan air. Kemudian raynarepun bangun. Dia ketakutan karena dia sedang dikelilingi iblis dan dua orang manusia.

"issei apa yang kau inginkan dengan dia?" tanya rias pada issei

"Menurutku lebih baik kau lepaskan saja dia issei" ucap naruto kepada issei

"kenapa aku harus melepaskan dia?!" Tanya issei yang marah.

"karena menurutku dia terpaksa melakukan ini" balas naruto "dia Cuma ingin mendapat perhatian dari petingginya, Jadinlebih baik lepaskan saja dia" sambung naruto. Issei pun menunduk dan ekspresinya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya.

"Hei Raynare lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikirian untuk membunuhmu" ucap issei masih menundukan kepalanya. Raynare yang terkejutpun melihat kearah Naruto. Dan naruto pun tersenyum dengan tulus dan berkata.

"pergilah kau bebas" ucap naruto. Dan raynarepun menangis dan pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Tapi sebelum pergi raynarepun mengucapkan terimakasih pada naruto dan issei.

"saa jadi masalah sekarang sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik kami pergi ayo pergi kazuki" ucap naruto yang akan mergi menggunakan Air Tricknya

"tunggu dulu" ucap rias

"hm? Ada apa Rias-chan?" Tanya naruto karena rias menghentikannya

"siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya rias kepada naruto. Kemudian naruto dan kazuki puin saling berpandangan merekapun menghela nafas sebentar.

"haah sebaiknya besok saja kami menjelaskan kepada kalian, sekarang kami lelah dan ingin pulang dan tidur" jawab kazuki dengan wajah yang sudah mengantuk. Semua orang yang medengar perkataan Kazuki pun Sweatdrop.

"kazuki kau juga harus menjelaskan padaku kemana kau pergi tadi" balas naruto pada kazuki

"iya iya aku tau" balas kazuki lagi

"baiklah lami pulang dulu selamat malam semuanya"ucap naruto kemudian mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan kilatan merah dan biru

"…. Sepertinya mereka harus menjelaskansiapa mereka sebenarnya pada kita besok" ucap rias yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya. Kemudian mereka pun pulang menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat akeno

 **TBC**

 **Yo Lesley Asmodeus disini maaf saya jarang update dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan juga pembuatan laporan yang merepotkan di chapter 2 ada skill naruto yang belum saya jelaskan jadi sekarang saja saya akan jelaskan**

 **Blazing Tornado : Satu tingkatan dari skill Tornado series naruto ( Blazing,Burning,Inferno) hanya bias digunakan saat naruto menggunakan Agni &Rudra**

 **Ice Age : skill pertahanan sekaligus penyerangan dengan membuat kubah es yang mellindungi sang Pengguna hanya bias digunakan saat menggunakan Cerberus.**

 **Mungkin Cuma segitu saja jadi maaf yah karena terlat update Bye-Bye.**


End file.
